No Memory
by mandi4
Summary: Something happens to Bosco.
1. 1

Title: no memory  
Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.  
Authors notes: This is my first attempt at fan fic so be gentle.  
  
  
It was a little after one am, and Bosco was just driving around. He didn't really want to do anything,but he didn't really want to go home. Today had just been really stressful. A four year old girl had gone missing about three days ago, and today Faith and him had found her body. He was the one who found her. When kids died or got hurt it always killed him inside.  
Bosco found himself driving down near the river. He always went there after he had a bad day. He went there after September 11th, after he found out about Faiths cancer, after Ross got shot. It was just peaceful. When he was a kid he only lived a couple of blocks from here. He used to come here all the time when he was little.  
He was leaning on his car just thinking when he heard what sounded like someone falling down a flight of stairs. "What the hell?'' he thought out loud. He looked around.Then he heard something else, and was pretty sure that it was a gunshot. He grabbed his flashlight out of the front seat of his car, and walked toward the old warehouse he was parked next to. He walked inside. It was pitch black in there. The flashlight helped a little, but not much. God he hated the dark. Something in his gut told him to get the hell out of there, but it also told him that something was very wrong here and he should keep going. He gulped and continued further into the building. As he was walking he bumped into a desk. He heard something behind him, he turned around and shined his light, "Hello?'' he said, no answer. He started to head for a door in the back of the room he was in. His mind told him to turn around and leave, but apparently that message didn't reach the rest of his body because he kept heading toward the door. When he entered the room he looked around. All of a sudden something or someone hit the back of his head. He fell to the ground as his world went darker than it already was.  
  
  
Tell me if I should continue, or should I scrap it.   
I promise the next chapter is much longer. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.  
Authors notes: Again, this is my first attempt at fan fic, so be gentle.  
Sorry for taking so long, but I've had a lot of things to do lately.  
  
  
Faith was standing near the front desk wondering where in the hell her partner was. Sure, he had been late before, but never usually this late. She sighed as she gazed up at the clock again, almost 3:30. He didn't answer his home phone or cell phone. Lt. Swersky walked up to her and told her to ride with Davis because Sully had other things to do. She agreed, and walked out to the street where Davis was waiting.  
  
The day had been going fine. Only a few minor calls. It was now a little after seven. She was really starting to worry about Bosco. He was a big boy, and he could take care of himself, but still.."55-david?'' The radio cracked interrupting her thoughts. "This is 55-David central go ahead.'' she responded into the radio. "55-David, someone called in about a car that has been parked down by the water off of 103rd street all night, go check it out.'' "10-4 central'' She said as Davis flipped on the lights.  
  
She watched out the window as they drove towards the water. She knew the whole area like the back of her hand. Same buildings, same streets, same people. Nothing ever changed. The car stopped. She really didn't notice that it had. "Faith? Hey, Faith?'' Davis said. ''Oh sorry" she said stepping out in the cold. "Isn't that Bosco's car?" He said pointing at something behind her. She spun around noticing her partners blue Mustang for the first time. "Yeah.....it is." She said as the two of them started heading to the car about 150 yards away.  
  
She looked into the window on the passenger side. His gun was laying on the seat."It's been out here all night?"she asked. Davis could hear the worry in her voice. ''Yeah" was the only thing he could say. He looked down at the ground and saw footprints heading into the old warehouse. Faith walked up beside him and looked down. "What the hell." she said as she starting heading towards the door.  
There was a little bit of light coming in through the windows and cracks in the walls. The sun would be completely set in about 15 minutes.  
  
Davis walked down a hallway to a small room. There was a desk in the corner. There was another door in the back of the room. He took out his flashlight and looked around the room. Something caught his eye. He brought the light back to it. There was a set of keys on the floor. He knelt down. They were Bosco's. He could tell by the Giant's keychain on it. He stood up as Faith walked up behind him and shined her light on the keys. "Something's not right here" She said turning around and heading out of the small rooms. He followed her closely. They stopped in front of two stairwells. One went up, and one went down."I'll go down OK?" she said not even giving him a chance to answer as she started her descent. He took a deep breath and started climbing the stairs.  
  
Faith stood at the bottom of the stairs. It was dark down there. She headed down a long hallway. Most of the doors were locked, and she knew she probably wouldn't find anything, but something in the pit of her stomach told her to keep going. It was the feeling she always got when something was wrong. At the end of the hallway there was a door unlocked. She peered inside. There was someone in the corner.   
  
Davis walked around. He wasn't really sure what to look for. He didn't even know if Bosco was here. He rounded a corner and was overcome with an awful smell. A smell he knew all to well, dead guy. This can't be good he thought to himself. He walked into yet another room. The smell was almost too much for him. ''Ahh man.." he thought out loud. He thought he was going to throw up. With a gulp trying to hold his lunch down he stepped further into the room. He looked around and saw the body in the corner. He didn't feel like getting screamed at by some detective for tampering with the crime scene so he shined his light on the body. He had no idea who it was. "55-david to central we have a dead body at this location" He said into the radio. "10-4'' They responded. He stepped back out into the hall and took a few deep breaths.  
  
Bosco. It was Bosco. Faith ran up to his side. It looked like someone had just thrown him there. She felt for a pulse, and was relived to feel a steady beat. She rolled him over to make sure he was breathing, he was. "55-David to central, we need a bus to this location." She said into the radio.  
  
Davis heard the call. He quickly ran down the stairs to look for her. ''Faith?!'' he shouted. "I'm in here!'' he heard her say from the end of the hall. He ran in and saw him. Bosco was really bruised up, and there was blood all over the floor. ''What happened?'' he asked. ''I have no idea." she uttered. "I'm gonna go wait for the bus ok."He said. Faith nodded as he left.  
  
She looked down at her partner. She didn't know what to do. She felt so helpless. A few minutes later Alex and Carlos rushed into the room. They were starting IVs and doing a lot of other things. Faith got up and stood next to Daivs. They got him up on the back board and started heading outside. Alex loaded Bosco into the bus "C'mon Faith you can ride with us." She climbed up in the bus without even thinking.  
  
Davis stood there and watched the bus drive off. He really wanted to get to the hospital, but he had to stay until the detectives and the ME got there. He looked up as all of the street lights came on, he could see the squad cars coming towards him. "This is gonna be a long night."   
  
The ambulance ride seemed to take forever. Faith now sat in Bosco's hospital room. He had been roughed up pretty bad. He got 14 stitches in the back of his head. The doctors were really worried about his head, but the CAT scan showed nothing wrong with it. Faith couldn't help but laugh slightly when they said that. She thought to herself 'are you sure?'.  
His left wrist was broken and he had a lot of cuts and bruises. The doctor told her that he would wake up in a little while. She gazed up at the clock, midnight. She called Fred and told him what was going on. When she called his mother she said that she'd some and see him in a few days. I mean they weren't exactly on speaking terms, but she should still come see him. She glanced over at Bosco. His eye fluttered. She stood up "Bosco? Bosco can you hear me?!?" His eyes opened. He looked scared. He looked up at her. "W..Who are you?"  
  
  
tbc.....  
  
Ok, tell me if I should keep going.  
R+R! It'll make me write faster. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: Ok, I still own nothing.  
Authors Notes: I hope you guys are enjoying this. Again this is my first fic so it's not the best. Sorry about the delay. My computer had been acting very retarded lately.   
  
  
  
"W..Who are you?" Bosco said sitting up in his bed.   
"What?"   
"Who are you?'' He said, this time with a little more confidence.  
''Bosco..."  
"Bosco?" He said interrupting her. "Is that my name?"  
"Yeah. Do you remember what happened?" he shook his head no.  
"Do you remember anything?"  
  
He tried to think. He had no idea who he was, where he was, or who this woman was standing in front of him. He looked up and shook his head no. "I'll be right back ok?'' He nodded his head yes not really even caring because he still had no idea who she was.  
  
Faith walked out into the hallway to find his doctor. She saw him standing near the nurses station writing something down. "Dr.Lorenzo, he's awake." He looked up "Great, hoe does he feel?" he asked heading towards his room. "Fine. Uh, he doesn't remember anything."  
"What do you mean?" "He doesn't know who I am, who he is, or what happened to him." "Why don't you wait out here, I'm going to go talk to him." She nodded her head. He turned around and disappeared into Bosco's room. She sat down, and buried her face into her hands.   
  
About ten minutes later Dr.Lorenzo emerged from the room. He sat down next to Faith. "He has retrograde amnesia." "What does that mean?" She asked sitting up a bit. "It's amnesia after a traumatic event which the lack of memory relates to events occurring before the event." She gave him weird look. She was to tired to process that. He laughed slightly. "Something happened to him that he doesn't want to remember, and he doesn't remember anything before it happened."  
"Will get his memory back?" Faith asked "Yeah, eventually. It could take a while." "What could help to get it back?" She asked wanting to do everything possible to help. "Well sometimes a place, or a voice. Even a smell can help trigger his memory." She nodded her head. "Can I go talk to him?" she asked. "Yeah go ahead. Just talk to him about things. Tell him who you are, how you know him, what he does for a living. Just tell him about himself." She stood up walking down the hall knowing that this would be one of the hardest conversations that she ever had.  
  
She took a deep breath as she entered the room. He was sitting up in his bed.  
"Hey again." He said.  
"Hey. Um did the doctor tell you what was going on?"she asked.  
"Yeah, he said that I had amnesia. He didn't really explain a lot of things though. What happened to me?"  
"I don't really know. Davis and I.."  
"Davis? Who's that? And if you don't mid me asking, who are you?"  
"I'm your partner." she said sitting down in a chair next to his bed.  
"Partner? What kind of partner?"  
"You're a police officer."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and we've been partners for about eight years. My name is Faith." He nodded his head. "And Davis is another cop. We were riding together because you never came to work."  
"Where did you find me?"  
"In an old warehouse."  
"Oh, what's my name again?"  
"Bosco"  
"Bosco? That's a weird name."  
"It's you're nickname"  
"What my real name?"  
"Maurice Boscorelli"  
"I see why you call me Bosco."  
They both laughed. This was really weird to Faith. Bosco was being so polite. He seemed like a little boy. Even so she really hoped that he would regain his memory soon. They talked for a little while longer and then she left so he could get some sleep. When she entered the hallway yet again she looked at the clock. She'd been talking to him for almost an hour. She wanted to go home and get some sleep knowing that she'd be spending a lot of time here the next few days.  
  
tbc.... 


End file.
